No One
by Lilikoifish
Summary: At the dinner party, Zelos takes Sheena out to talk with him. Onesided Sheelos and onesided Sheelloyd. Slight Sheelos at the end. PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG YOU! Complete!
1. Unhappy Proposals

**Title: **No One

**Genre/Rating: **Romance/Angst/T

**Summary: **At the dinner party, Zelos takes Sheena out to talk with him. One-sided Sheelos and one-sided Sheelloyd. Twoshot. Rated just to be safe. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own ToS!

Wow…I do lots of romance fics these days…well, it's my strong suit, so I guess you'll be finding lots of romance stuff by me. I hope you aren't too annoyed with romance…or my romance fics…I need something else for a change, don't I? Well, I'm not very good at anything except humor and romance, so ha! I hope you are not too upset…

Well, we will start out or story in Meltokio at the dinner party (when the ToS group rescues Princess Hilda). Everyone is in their noble costume.

**No One**

Lloyd's group was at a dinner party. The only reason they were there is because they had rescued Princess Hilda from the Pope. The Pope was not very well liked by the ToS group. They had rescued Hilda, and now they were in fancy clothes, and they were eating gourmet food. It was a pure bliss to everyone—except a certain Asian-looking woman. Her name? Sheena Fujibayashi. Native of Mizuho and currently the chief. She was standing alone in one corner thinking about her friends back in Mizuho. Orochi and Kuchinawa. Well, not Kuchinawa. He had become enemies with her recently. She hated that. She wanted to be friends with him again. She wished everything could go back to normal. She sighed and chewed on a piece of steak.

"Yo, Sheena. Why the long face?" she heard a somewhat lazy and laid-back voice right in her ear. She turned her head while drinking some water. It was a red-headed man who Sheena was not too fond of. His name was Zelos Wilder. He was the Chosen of Tethe'alla, but he hated his occupation. He was extremely perverted and enjoyed attracting women. He seemed to be attracted to her, but she didn't have that feeling towards him.

"Nothing, Zelos. I just think these clothes are really annoying sometimes," Sheena scratched her neck. Of course, she knew that she was lying.

"Really, now?" Zelos grinned broadly.

"Cut that out, Zelos. That grin makes me feel sick," Sheena snapped. Zelos's hair was in a long, braided ponytail. He liked to call himself a "narcissist".

"How about I relieve you of that pain and make those clothes a little more comfortable, hm?" Zelos smiled. Sheena slapped him.

"No way, you perverted kappa!" Sheena turned away from him and began to talk to Presea, a quiet girl from Ozette whose age process had been slowed. Zelos tugged on Sheena's arm.

"Sheena! I have to show you something!" Zelos didn't wait for a reply. He simply pulled Sheena up and ran out onto the balcony.

"Hey, Sheena. I have a little surprise for you," Zelos pulled something pink out of his pocket. It was a small flower. He put it behind one of Sheena's ears.

"What the heck are you doing, Zelos?" Sheena hissed.

"Relax, my hunny. You need to look even more dazzling if I'm going to do this," Zelos smiled. "Sheena Fujibayshi…would you…take my hand?" Sheena grabbed Zelos's hand, confused.

"No…I mean…as in…marry me…?" Zelos pleaded. Sheena gasped.

"Y-You **love** me?" Sheena stammered. Zelos nodded. He was on one knee, and he looked beautiful against the starry night sky. Sheena gulped.

"You are too proud, Zelos Wilder…" Sheena shook her head. "I don't know why you want to marry me. Do you honestly think I would want to marry you?" Sheena turned her back to him. Zelos's heart seemed to drown in his stomach.

"Fine. You don't need to marry me. All I want to know is that why do you hate me?" Zelos asked.

"I don't **hate** you, Zelos, but what do you expect? After what you've done to me? No! Never! You have not shown one bit that you love me, Zelos. Not one bit," Sheena said firmly. "You think that flirting with me is going to make me love you? You don't take love seriously, do you?" Sheena's eyes filled with tears. Zelos shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, then…that was pleasant…" Zelos muttered.

"Why? Why can you not take this seriously? Love is not a game, Zelos! Love is not about fooling around with women! If I were to marry someone, the last person I would ever marry, I **you**! Further more, if you really loved me, Zelos, you would act like you loved me more and you would not…not…" Sheena broke into tears.

"If that's really the way you feel, then I won't ask any further. Maybe you can find another man who you love more, like Lloyd. I know you love him a lot. Or, maybe you can find another man who loves you more, but I doubt that anyone really loves you more than I do, Sheena," Zelos stroked the tears off her smooth cheek and left. Sheena realized what Zelos had just said. That was a lie. Total lie. Maybe she would ask Lloyd…that's who she'd rather be with than that idiot Chosen.

* * *

When Sheena came back into the dining hall, she didn't see Zelos. No surprise there. She saw Lloyd talking to Colette. Just then, just as she got to her seat, Lloyd stood up and Colette followed him. She ate a bit, and quietly climbed up the stairs. She leaned against a wall and listened to their conversation. She felt guilty of eavesdropping, and she knew that she was jealous of Colette.

"Hey, Colette. I have to ask you something," Sheena heard Lloyd say. _'Please don't say this, Lloyd. Please don't…'_ Sheena shut her eyes closed. She heard her heart beating. It had never beaten so loudly and quickly.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Colette asked sweetly. Sheena clamped her hand over her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut, causing the tears to come out.

"Will you marry me, Colette?" Sheena heard **the question**. All had failed. Lloyd had popped the question. Her love for Lloyd might be everlasting, but Lloyd loved Colette, not her.

"Oh, Lloyd…I don't know what to say…I mean…Sheena really likes you too, and I don't know what to say if we were to have a wedding…" Colette said. Sheena opened her eyes. _'Please Colette, don't feel bad for me…I'm no one. Every hope for me is lost. I have no one…'_

"Yeah, I know. Zelos told me. Sheena's a great person. But…I thought that she loved Zelos…" Lloyd had said. Sheena almost screamed.

"Lloyd…I accept…" Sheena heard Colette say. Sheena's hand slipped from her mouth.

"Agh!" Sheena yelled. She clamped her hand over her mouth. She heard footsteps. Sheena collapsed on the floor in hopes that Lloyd would think that she tripped.

"Sheena!" Lloyd exclaimed. Just the sight of him got her heart beating. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lloyd pulled her up.

"I…just tripped…see? Agh…" Sheena pulled up a pant leg to reveal a bleeding wound that she had given herself before Lloyd came. Hopefully, this trick would work. She didn't want to let Lloyd know her true feelings for him. Seriously, he had just proposed to Colette.

"Ouch! That looks horrible…" Colette chirped. She quickly pulled a small cloth from her pocket and tied it around Sheena's wound. "There! It should be fine now." Colette smiled at Sheena.

"Thanks, Colette…" Sheena managed to form a weak smile. She quickly ran off. _Thump…thump…_ her heart was racing.

"Lloyd…I think there's something wrong…maybe you should talk to her…" Colette seemed worried for her ninja friend. Lloyd nodded. "I think that the most effective one is going to be you, Lloyd." Colette nudged him in the direction Sheena had run off in.

"Sheena! Where are you?" Lloyd called. Sheena clamped her hand over her mouth. She was leaning against a pillar…hiding—from Lloyd. Just then, Lloyd spotted her. She tried to run, but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Lloyd!" Sheena tried to pry his hand off, but his grip was firm.

"Sheena, I want to know what's going on," Lloyd demanded.

"Nothing! Honestly!" Sheena exclaimed.

"No…I know something's wrong. Spill it," Lloyd said. He actually seemed serious. Sheena felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Forget it…you wouldn't understand," Sheena summoned Sylph and ran off.

'_What is wrong with her?' _Lloyd thought.

* * *

Sheena ran into the bathroom and locked the door tightly. No one would find her here. She wept. She could not stop. When she calmed down, she opened to door and poked her head out. There was Zelos, talking to Lloyd. He seemed cheerful…

"Hey, Lloyd! Congrats! You popped the question! And she accepted! Heh…Sheena turned me down…but I won't let that get to me. I'll find someone else…" Zelos trailed off.

"Sheena seemed kinda down when I saw her…" Lloyd said.

"Oh really…?" Zelos's lips formed a grin. He laughed. _'Don't tell him, please Zelos…' _Sheena thought. "Well, Lloyd, she l—" Zelos never finished. Sheena tackled him to the ground.

"Zelos…keep your mouth shut! Or I will literally slit your sorry throat!" Sheena pulled out a card. Zelos pushed Sheena off of him.

"Gee…okay! I won't tell him…gosh, Sheena," Zelos brushed himself off. Sheena glared at him and walked away.

"Tell me, Zelos," Lloyd pleaded.

"Sorry, Lloyd. My lips are sealed…for my pathetic sake," Zelos said. He left. Lloyd walked guiltily back to Colette.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd…I'm sorry things had to turn out like this," Colette said, ashamed. "If it weren't for me, Sheena wouldn't be like this." Colette rested her head on Lloyd's shoulder and cried.

"Don't worry, Colette. I'll speak to Sheena when she's ready," Lloyd said. Colette smiled and began to talk to Raine. Sheena had been listening. She stepped out of her hiding place.

"I'm ready to tell you, then, Lloyd," Sheena mumbled.

"Huh? Sheena?" Lloyd turned around.

"You see…Zelos proposed to me, as you probably know. I rejected him, and now I feel guilty. But…the main reason I turned him down Lloyd…Is because of you. You see, Lloyd…I-I love you…" Sheena stammered. Too scared of Lloyd's reaction, she ran out of the building. She ran as far away as she could. All the way back to Mizuho. She climbed into her bed, and cried. Things would never be the same for her. She was not anybody…not Sheena Fujibayashi…not chief of Mizuho…she was **no one**…

**Lilikoifish: **This fic will have a few more chappies. Probably one more. So…was that sad? Hahaha! This fic was mostly a one-sided Sheelloyd, so yeah…you'll find a surprise at the end of the next chapter!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. A Visit from Kuchinawa

**Lilikoifish: **I'm surprised that I got lots of reviews! I'm so happy! Well, I am proud to present Chapter 2 of No One!

**Chapter 2 – A Visit from Kuchinawa**

Sheena woke up to her usual morning. She felt a little better. It was a new day, and no one could ruin it. She happily ate her ramen. Or she **tried** to **happily** eat her ramen. She wasn't exactly happy. She was still sad about her day yesterday, but she couldn't fix that. She had to get over her old life and start anew. Today, she would start her new life. Forget about love. She didn't need it.

"Chief, Kuchinawa is here," Tiga said.

"Let him in," Sheena told him. She straightened up as Kuchinawa entered.

"So…you are the new chief," Kuchinawa said. Sheena nodded. "I can't believe this! Why are you the chief?" Kuchinawa shook with anger. Sheena looked down.

"I can't help it, Kuchinawa. My grandfather appointed me chief," Sheena protested. Kuchinawa looked over at Igaguri.

"You appointed her chief? I am ashamed to say that I am from Mizuho!" Kuchinawa yelled.

"Kuchinawa, calm down. Igaguri is wise. He knows best," Tiga said sharply. Kuchinawa glared at Sheena.

"Kuchinawa, can't we still be friends?" Sheena asked. Kuchinawa looked at Sheena. He shook his head.

"Never! Not after what you did to me!" Kuchinawa yelled. Igaguri cleared his throat.

"Kuchinawa, I understand what you think. However, Sheena was young then. She had no one to help her then. When she made the pacts now, she had others fighting beside her. You cannot assume she failed on purpose if she failed by herself, but won with friends," Igaguri explained. Kuchinawa was taken back. He looked around the room. He pulled off his mouth mask.

"What you have said, Igaguri may be true. However, I will never forgive Sheena!" he ran out the door. Sheena felt tears run down her cheeks. All the times she and Kuchinawa would have. They would splash buckets of water from the well on each other. They would train together and play by the river. Kuchinawa had even forgiven her when she had failed to make a pact. Now, all those times were lost. Tiga rested his hand on Sheena's shoulder.

"Sheena, do not worry. Kuchinawa has never been able to cooperate with people well. At least we have weakened his opinions a bit. Give him some time. He will change," Tiga assured her.

"Tiga…I hope you're right," she murmured.

* * *

Orochi saw his brother run out of Sheena's house.

"Kuchinawa!" he exclaimed. Kuchinawa saw him.

"Orochi, my brother. You truly cannot believe in Sheena…do you?" Kuchinawa asked. Orochi nodded his head. Kuchinawa stepped back. Not even his own brother could agree with him.

"What is with everyone? Orochi, can't you see the crime she has committed? She killed our parents on purpose!" Kuchinawa stomped his foot.

"Kuchinawa, you cannot assume that. You have no proof," Orochi said calmly. "You should forgive her. Everyone else did." Kuchinawa threw a shuriken at his own brother. Orochi dodged it. Then, with a blast of smoke, Kuchinawa disappeared. Orochi hung his head. Even he could not convince his own brother to change his mind.

* * *

Zelos was sitting by his window sill, plucking the petals from a flower. They blew away in the wind.

"She loves me…she loves me not…" Zelos repeated over and over. When at last the last petal was plucked, the sentence ended with "she loves me not". Zelos hung his head. Sheena would never love him. He would have to start another life with someone else. No other girl made him feel like he was truly happy though. No other girl could make him feel so loved.

Zelos walked out of his mansion and grabbed his sword that hung by the door. As he walked the streets of Meltokio, he spotted a young lady walking down the street. She smiled and waved to him. He sighed. All he could think about was Sheena. How lovely she was…

"Zelos!" Zelos turned around. A girl in a pink dress handed him a box. He opened it. Inside were delicious looking truffles. She smiled at him. Zelos thanked her and left. He continued walking, occasionally popping a truffle into his mouth. His life was a miserable one without Sheena. He entered the church. It was empty. Zelos set his box of truffles on a pew and looked around. He heard voices coming from the Pope's office. He pressed his ear against the "secret entrance" and listened.

"Today, we eradicate Sheena!" he heard.

"Sheena…you mean the chief of Mizuho?" he heard another voice.

"Yes! What do you think? Don't remind me! Just the thought of that sickens me!" it was clear that the voice belonged to Kuchinawa. Zelos was shocked.

"We will strike when they are not aware. We will kill Sheena. Then, Mizuho will be relieved of its largest burden," Kuchinawa said. Zelos listened no more. He stepped away, grabbing his truffles. He ran out of Meltokio and headed straight for Mizuho. He opened his wings and flew. He would not let his Sheena be killed. **His **Sheena.

* * *

Sheena pulled on her lavender fighting uniform. She had to be ready for anything. Especially surprise attacks from Kuchinawa. She was suspecting one today, although she didn't know when. Her number one rule was: Always be prepared. She warily grabbed her weapons: magically infused cards. She then stepped out onto the streets of her small village. Drawing her cards, she went to thee island where duels were held. She then practiced her fighting against her summon spirits. She summoned Undine first. She practiced until she had to sit down and drink the fresh water from the river. She was exhausted. She rested for a long time. After all, if there was a surprise attack, she couldn't be exhausted. That would mean instant death.

**Lilikoifish: **Sorry this was a little short. I didn't want to reveal the true surprise yet, so this mini surprise was Kuchinawa showing up! Heheheheh…I decided to leave the suspense for later. Heehee…

* * *

**Please review! I beg of you! **


	3. Sorrow

**Lilikoifish: **Here I am with chapter 3 of No One! Thank you to all who reviewed! Now…Chapter 3 of No One! I hope you enjoy it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own ToS or House of Flying Daggers._

**Chapter 3 – Sorrow**

The attack happened right after Sheena fell asleep. As Zelos reached Sheena's town, he knew that he was too late. Many innocent people were dead. Even Orochi, Tiga, and Igaguri were dead. Zelos only hoped that Sheena wasn't. He saw a ninja in red dive through the window and into the chief's house.

"No!" Zelos yelled. He grabbed Kuchinawa's ankles.

"Errr…you!" Kuchinawa threw a shuriken at Zelos. Zelos neatly dodged it, but he had to let go of Kuchinawa's ankles. He heard a large bustle going on inside the house. Zelos dove through the window and drew his sword. Sheena and Kuchinawa were fighting. Sheena had her cards out, and Kuchinawa had a variety of weapons. Sheena was obviously more tired than Kuchinawa.

"That's all?" Kuchinawa asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not finished yet! Don't make me laugh…I'm still alive," Sheena wiped away some crimson blood from her mouth. "Pyre Seal!" A sphere of cards formed around Kuchinawa, and blew him backwards. He fell over on his backside, but quickly got up. Neither of them noticed Zelos.

"It's over!" Kuchinawa yelled. He slammed the ground, causing a large shockwave to spring up from the ground. Sheena was blown backwards, but she flipped and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Life Seal!" Sheena withdrew strength from Kuchinawa. "Demon Seal!" Kuchinawa was knocked down again. Sheena retreated and began to summon Volt. As soon as Kuchinawa stood up, a Master Field from Volt swirled around him. He ran, but he was blocked by a series of attacks from Sheena. He was then hit with a barrage of lightning bolts.

"Oh? You're using this against me? The spirit you failed to make a pact with before?" Kuchinawa shook with anger. Zelos knew this would only add to Kuchinawa's strength. He wanted to run out and protect Sheena, but his legs were petrified. He couldn't do anything except breathe, live, watch, and shiver.

Sheena glared at Kuchinawa and began to summon again. Kuchinawa went in for an attack. It didn't seem to bother her a bit, though.

"I summon! Come, **_ORIGIN_**!" Sheena used the last bit of strength to defeat Kuchinawa. Kuchinawa was hit with a blast of rocks. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Sheena…it looks like I have underestimated your strength…" Kuchinawa smirked. He coughed up blood. Sheena kneeled down and gasped for air. Just then, Zelos stepped out of the shadows.

"Zelos?" Sheena looked up at him. Zelos didn't even look at her. Instead, he gave an unusual cold stare at Kuchinawa. Kuchinawa laughed.

"Do you want to kill me, Zelos?" Kuchinawa asked. "Finish me off. I cannot even stand." Zelos held his sword to the ninja's neck.

"Wait!" Sheena said. Both men turned to look at the chief of Mizuho. "Zelos don't kill him. He was my friend…I still consider him a friend, though. I am very angry at his actions and decisions, but I am not blinded by my anger." Zelos sheathed his sword.

"So…you are sparing me?" Kuchinawa asked. "You are too naïve, Sheena. That is why you can never succeed."

"Shut up, bastard," Zelos snapped. "She makes a much better leader than you ever could." Kuchinawa smirked and leapt to his feet. Zelos drew his sword.

"It's too late now, Zelos. You cannot calm my ocean of fury," Kuchinawa said. He drew a knife and threw it at Zelos. Zelos dodged it, but Sheena was too tired to dodge it. It slid into her flesh and spewed blood over her lavender uniform. Zelos screamed out.

"Feel that? That is the pain that I felt when I lost my parents," Kuchinawa said. He drew another knife. Blood spilled out between Sheena's teeth. Sheena managed to stand up. She staggered and managed to whisper, "Kuchinawa, you son of a bitch! I knew you would do this." She grasped the knife that was embedded in her skin.

"Now that Sheena is out of the way, I can now eradicate you, Zelos," Kuchinawa aimed his knife.

"Kuchinawa, if you throw that knife, I will throw this knife at you. I have a clear shot at your head…" Sheena whispered. Kuchinawa laughed.

"As if you could!" He laughed again. "You won't be able to hit me." Kuchinawa released the knife in his hand. Sheena yanked the knife out of her chest and threw it at the knife aimed towards Zelos's heart. The two knives collided and boomeranged back at Kuchinawa. They cut into Kuchinawa's chest.

"What…?" Kuchinawa's last word came out of his mouth before he fell to floor dead. Sheena smiled and collapsed onto the floor.

"No! Sheena!" Zelos ran over to her. He cradled her head in his arms. _'Don't be dead…please don't be dead…'_ he thought.

"Damn…I'm sorry, Zelos. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it before? Zelos…" Sheena cried.

"Sheena…" Zelos felt his eyes filling up with tears.

"Dammit! If only I had noticed it sooner! Zelos…it's too late now…I would've accepted your proposal, except I feel that strange tingle of death creeping over me…" Sheena squeezed her eyes shut. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sheena…do you love me?" Zelos asked her.

"Yes, dammit! I do!" Sheena sobbed. "If I did earlier, I wouldn't be crying now!"

"Sheena…" Zelos closed his mouth over hers. Sheena smiled.

"Thank you, Zelos…I'll remember that when my eyes close forever," Sheena smiled. "I miss that stupid grin of yours, Zelos…" Zelos grinned; not because she said she missed it, it was because being with her made him grin. He kissed her lips again. He felt her breath. Then it stopped. Sheena was dead. He smiled. All of a sudden, he broke into tears. He brushed her cheek, but the tears would not stop. He would never see her again.

"Damn! I'll never see you again, Sheena!" Zelos hugged Sheena close to his chest. Her body was like ice.

"It's not fair…**_IT'S NOT FAIR_**!" Zelos cried out, the tears streaming down his cheeks. "**_WHY SHEENA_**…?"

'_A rare beauty in the North...she's the finest lady on earth. A glance from her, the city falls, a second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins. There is no city or nation that has been more cherished than a beauty like this.'_

**Lilikoifish: **Waaaahhh! I'm so sad…I felt so sad when I wrote this. I am so sorry that this is short, and the ending was a little sappy. Oh well…excuse me while I go and blow my nose.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this fic! Please review!**


End file.
